Rich Kids Blues
by Alice Heavenly
Summary: Cuestionamos lo que dice la tele, lo que nos vende la estrella pop, lo que dicen nuestros padres. Porque estamos hartos de la careta de niños perfectos y por eso actuamos mas sucio de lo que realmente somos. Vivimos en las sombras de lo cool y en los Blues de los chicos ricos. Los últimos escándalos de los chicos prodigio de Death City. Ooc. AU. Rated M por lenguaje y temas fuertes


**¡Hola a todos! :DDD Aqui Alice con otra historia**

**Si, si, ya se que deben odiarme por nunca subir conti de Our Songs, Our Life u.u Pero es que esto de recien entrar a la universidad me tiene algo atareada, ademas de que ahora soy bailarina profesional 3 3 Me contratan para presentarme en las convenciones de mi ciudad :DDD. Asi que como deben suponer, he estado trabajando duro u.u (O durando en el trabajo e.e (?)) **

**Si les soy sincera, tenia este proyecto en mente desde hace mucho, pero nunca conseguia terminarlo D: y jamas decidia si seria un capitulo AU para OSOL, porque la verdad la idea tiene bastante jugo solo para dejarlo como One-shot, asi que he decidido convertirla en un fanfic :3 y tras mucho esfuerzo, he terminado el prologo :DD. Quizá sea algo largo para ser una introduccion, pero anda e.e espero les guste. **

**Algunos se preguntaran porque meter el Rated M, desde el primer cap. (Venga, que Soul y Maka ya se estan manoseando desde el primera capitulo huehuehuehuehuehue ewe(?)) Pero es que en este fic voy a tratar temas algo fuertes, Sexo adolescente, drogas, alcohol, salseo (Anda, pero si suena como una temporada de Jersey/Geordi/Gandia/Acapulco/La Conchinchina Shore (?)) Y Soul y Maka van a ser muy Ooc, quizás sobre todo Maka y otros personajes que iran apareciendo conforme avance el fic, como Tsubaki. **

**Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que les guste :DD **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rich Kids Blues<strong>

**Prologue: Windmill Windmill for the land**

**_"La ciudad se destruye como la espalda de un camello_**

**_Todos tenemos que ir._**

**_Pero no sabemos hacia donde._**

**_Ahora todos ustedes llenan las calles_**

**_Y es meramente atractivo de ver_**

**_Y no podemos salir de la ciudad_**

**_Porque somos unos hijos de puta_**

**_Pero somos libres._**

**_Ahora vienes con la efímera idea de tener un horizonte_**

**_En una melancólica ciudad donde nunca sonreímos_**

**_Y todo lo que quiero oír es el pitido de un mensaje,_**

**_Porque mis sueños…_**

**_Nunca me dejan dormir"_**

Empujo tres pastillas más a su garganta, mientras veía a la chica a su lado fumar de su propio alucinógeno, tipo rojo, el más puro en el mercado. Paso las píldoras multicolores con un trago de cerveza de la botella de vidrio que reposaba en su otra mano.

Gruño al no sentir nada, era la tercera dosis, el radio sonaba una y otra vez una mezcla de The White Stripes, escogida especialmente por el albino para cuando su novia se encontraba en casa con él.

Echó una mirada a su lado mientras Ickki Tump inundaba sus oídos con sus discordantes notas de sintetizador, la rubia se encontraba en el suelo, el Kaiser en su boca se consumía llevándose parte de su labial carmesí con él.

- Los compro para que vueles, no para que dejes que se desperdicien…

Pronunció el chico con una sonrisa burlona mientras retiraba el pequeño rollo de la boca de su novia, y le daba el mismo una pequeña calada, sosteniendo el humo tras la garganta antes de expulsarlo en varias tosidas.

La mencionada abrió los ojos lentamente, separando aquel par de parpados adornados con varias capas de tonalidades del color negro, que iban a juego con un par de ojos brillantes y verdes. Lo miro por trece segundos exactos, una batalla sin ganador entre verde y rojo.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa, cansada, hermosa, tan opaca y al mismo tiempo tan tortuosamente bella. Era simplemente ella

Soul Evans le devolvió la sonrisa a Maka Albarn. Como siempre solía hacerlo en esos momentos, con su mismo sonreír socarrón y pícaro, aquel que a ella tanto le gustaba.

- Nunca volare si no pones una canción que valga la pena….

Dijo con suficiencia la rubia, poniéndose de rodillas sobre su acompañante, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras el roto cuello de su camiseta se deslizaba por su hombro con cierta gracia salvaje. Se acerco a él, colocándose sobre su regazo. Los labios del albino se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina, mientras los de ella se rozaban sus comisuras, besando sin besar, tocando sin tocar. Se acerco a él hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban, escurriendo su mano bajo su brazo para alcanzar el mando del pequeño aparato.

El albino refugió su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma a tabaco y desgracias, dejando pequeños besos en su piel delicada y marcada. La música se detuvo súbitamente, antes de que el relajante bajo de "Feel Good Inc." Brotara de los altavoces. El chico sonrió, oyendo a Maka compartir su risa.

-¿Listo para el viaje?

Preguntó en tono sardónico, separándose de él para dedicarle una mirada, y una de sus sonrisas llenas de promesas y ojos medio abiertos. El solo se limito a tomar un nuevo káiser de la mesa, cogiendo el encendedor al paso y colocándolo en su boca.

Le extendió el encendedor, mientras la chica de orbes jade lo tomaba, y acercaba la ávida llama al pequeño rollo de papel. El varón se separo de ella, apoyándose mas aun en sus manos para darle una pequeña vista al ejemplar de mujer que tenia sentada en su regazo. Miro con toda la atención del mundo como la rubia cerraba los ojos y empezaba a balancearse de un lado a otro, de atrás hacia delante sobre su cuerpo, en un vaivén casi hipnótico que no dejaba ir a los orbes del albino.

Empujo el pequeño filtro fuera de su boca con la mano, expulsando el humo con lentitud mientras sus labios se curvaban en una nueva sonrisa, mientras la miraba bailar, y las aberturas laterales de su camiseta dejando ver los sumisos movimientos de su cintura, pequeña y definida.

Era malditamente hermosa.

Y era toda suya…

Apago el káiser contra el cenicero a su lado, abandonándolo para dirigir su mano hacia la parte interna de la camiseta de la chica, mientras la otra viajaba por su cabello y enterraba los dedos en esos rizos color arena, atrayéndola para apoderarse de sus labios, con sabor a tabaco, alcohol, yerba y orozuz. Una mezcla bastante extraña entregada en labios bastante audaces.

Maka rió, dándole paso a la ávida lengua del chico en su boca, mientras ella misma hacia un espacio en el cuello de su camiseta para meter su mano, arañando con cuidado su espalda y el por su parte, ya empezaba a sacar del camino la suya.

La recostó en el suelo, apoyando sus codos y brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sin separar sus labios de los de ella. La rubia cenizo gimio dentro de los labios de Soul, pasando las manos hacia su cabello, enredándolas en su siempre despeinado cabello blanco.

Sus lenguas danzaban dentro de ambas bocas, en una eterna batalla por dominancia que nunca iba a tener un ganador fijo. El albino avanzo a su cuello, mientras la Albarn tiraba de su camiseta para quitársela y luego tiraba de sus propios y rotos pantalones cortos, como si la ropa quemara y ella estuviera envuelta en llamas.

Sin dejar atrás su cuello, Soul deslizo su mano por su abdomen con lentitud, introduciéndola en sus bragas color negro….

Y un gemido salió de la boca de Maka….

-¡AH, SOUL!

Silencio…

Las marcas de mordidas y de labial color rojo reposaban por toda la piel descubierta del albino, quien se encontraba fumando un Malboro en el balcón de su departamento, prácticamente destrozado por la reciente actividad que había tenido en muchas partes significativas de el…

Soul expulso el humo de su cigarrillo con lentitud de sus labios, dándole una calada mas antes de sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura desde atrás, mas el peso de dos provocativas montañas femeninas contra su espalda. Sonrió de medio lado, adivinando que su acompañante ya había salido del baño y solo andaría en bragas y alguna de sus camisetas por todo el lugar…

Como le encantaba cuando hacía eso…

- ¿Pensando un poco?...

Pregunto irónicamente Maka mientras pasaba a su lado para apoyarse en el barandal del balcón, mirándolo tomar otra calada y continuamente el humo irse con el viento y la mitad de su vida…

Soul negó con la cabeza.

- Solo descansando un poco cariño, no tengo la resistencia de un atleta…

Se mofó, sacándole una risa tonta a la joven de ojos verdes.

- No te quejabas de la resistencia cuando estaba encima de ti…

Tras una última calada, el mayor se deshizo del resto sin valor del Malboro rojo, echándolo al vacio, antes de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia el, sacándole otra sonrisa. La beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con lentitud, sin prisas y ni violencia. Al separarse, la miro a los ojos, y luego dedico su vista al vacio del cielo nocturno, donde tenía una perfecta vista del panorama nocturno de Death City.

-Te va bien el estar encima…

Maka lo miro fijamente, justo antes de volver a sonreír e imitar su acción, apoyándose en el barandal a su lado y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el antebrazo de Soul.

Porque ambos eran compañeros…

Y ese era su molino de viento.

Sobre la tierra.

Aunque ellos lo sintieran siempre en el cielo…

Y aunque ambos tuvieran una borrosa visión de su horizonte

Ambos eran un par de hijos de puta libres.

Lo que llena las calles siempre es atractivo de ver,

Aunque esa fuera una melancólica ciudad donde nadie sonreía,

Y en sus vidas solo reinara la desgracia

Se tenían el uno al otro…

Y a su molino de viento…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien muchachones, creo que hasta aqui :3 <strong>

**Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado. Lo continuare solo si la idea les atrae, ¡Haganmelo saber con un Review, un Follow o un Fav! :c Que de eso comemos los escritores que no tenemos un Bestseller 50 sombras (?) **

**Gracias por leer :DD**

**Con cariño siempre.**

**Alice 3 **


End file.
